


The Dark World in Thor's Head and How Thor Found Out his Brother Was Just as Dark as Him

by BleuBombshell



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bleeding, Blood, Dirty Talk, Forbidden Love, Incest, Jötunn Loki, Loki in panties, M/M, Panties, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Thor is a creep, Thorki - Freeform, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBombshell/pseuds/BleuBombshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki love each other as brothers should not, but neither of them know it's reciprocated. Thor is a creep, alcohol and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark World in Thor's Head and How Thor Found Out his Brother Was Just as Dark as Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first smutty fic I've ever tried to write so be nice i can't take criticism very well D:
> 
> Prompt; "How about Thor discovering that Loki wears women's underwear?"
> 
> un-beta'ed

Thor took another shot of the vodka from Earth that he and his brother were sharing. He was wearing only his pants and boots and sitting next to his brother who was similarly clothed on a lavish sofa looking out of the balcony into the night. It was cool outside but the fire in front of them and the alcohol in their systems were helping to keep them warm. They did this, every once in a while, just took a night off and drank and laughed with each other.

Loki had had far less to drink than Thor had, and even with Thor's larger build, and ability to metabolize alcohol faster, Thor was very tipsy, while Loki still maintained pretty decent control over himself.

Loki's pale skin absolutely glowed in the light of the fire and Thor was finding that the sight heated him more than the fire itself. He'd loved his brother, in ways brothers should not, for a very long time now. Since that age when men were supposed to want to start sinking their cocks into women, Thor only craved his brother in such a fashion.

Of course, he'd never let his brother know that. He always figured, after he met Jane, he could at least pretend he didn't pine for Loki; that he could get married to her in the future possibly, love her gently, and give her children to bear. Except he didn't love Jane. Well, he did, but more as he cared for Sif, as his really close friend. He only wished he could tell Loki how he felt.

But he couldn't, so he resigned himself to sneaking glimpses of the pale flesh as Loki sweat under the sun during training, or when he wasn't in the palace Thor would sneak into Loki's room and bury his face in his brother's clothes and blankets.

Only last night he'd wanted something more. Earlier that day, Loki had been training for an exceptionally long while, and he'd grown bored of swinging a sword by himself, so he'd duplicated himself by the dozen and all 13 of him had fought the dummies in the field. The sight of those lean muscles rippling under so many copies of Loki's glorious skin had driven Thor mad with lust.

He'd gotten himself off in his own bedroom, but when he'd heard Loki leave for a bit, he'd wanted to sneak off to his brother's room to smell Loki on his clothes, abandoned on the floor.

  
Instead of laying on Loki's bed and shoving his face into his sweaty training clothes, Thor got a dirty little idea. He saw Loki's dresser had one drawer slightly opened and he crept over apprehensively. This was it, if Loki caught him, he'd tell the Allfather and have Thor killed or exiled. At least if Thor was on his bed, he could make up something about missing brotherly intimacy with Loki since they'd found out he was adopted. That was believable right?

He'd reached out and tentatively opened the drawer and immediately laid his eyes on pink lacy midgardian panties. _What the actual hell?_ Thor was temporarily enraged. Loki had been sleeping with a _human_ girl? The jealousy that curled itself into his gut was almost painful. He shoved the panties back into the drawer, slammed it shut, and stalked back off to his room.

  
Late night thoughts of Loki buried deep inside a womans wet flesh was simultaneously enviable and arousing for Thor. He knew his brother would have to have sex, no prince at his age wouldn't be, with either men or women. Even though Loki wasn't the heir to the throne, he was still expected to have sons of course. Still, Thor couldn't help wishing it was him underneath- or better yet, on top of, his brother.

The next morning Thor only saw his brother briefly before he was to leave to do something for their father in Jotunheim. Meanwhile, it was Thor's day to begin training his body in excess, as his coronation ceremony was in a few months. All day, Thor's thoughts kept imagining his brother on his knees, slamming into him- no, the mystery girl. Damn, he really needed to focus.

When Loki got home that night and walked into the balcony with a bottle of Midgardian alcohol, inviting Thor to drink with him, he agreed wholeheartedly. He could easily shove his lewd thoughts somewhere in the back of his mind and shut them out for a few hours if it meant spending some genuine time with his trickster. It wasn't hard, he did it all the time.

Now that Thor was becoming increasingly unhinged by the alcohol, he found it harder to keep those thoughts out, especially since his breath caught every time Loki's throat worked down another shot. Instead of the raging horniness he felt all day, he was once again focused on the identity of the girl in question.

"So, brother, who's the lady you've been fucking as of late?"

Loki looked at him a bit put off. Thor didn't mean to ask, it just slipped out. He was too inebriated for this, he thought. At least he'd only asked an innocent question, he'd let on no hints of his feelings towards his brother, and he made a thoughtless vow to retire for the evening in a little while, he didn't want any more slip-ups.

A slim tongue flicked out of Loki's mouth and over his lips, but his face remained utterly passive and albeit a bit confused. "Nobody? What makes you think I have?" Loki aimlessly thought that maybe Thor saw him hitting on the maiden at the pools the other day.

A drunken smile appeared over Thor’s disbelieving face. "Oh come now, Loki, I saw the panties in your room. Who is it? Don't tell me some midgardian captured your attention, I thought you thought of them all inferior?"

"They are inferior! We are like gods to them!" Redness quickly rose on Loki's face and neck, confirming Thor's suspicion that he'd been with someone recently.

"See, your face betrays you. What's her name? Have I met her, is she really a mortal or does she just fetishize the humans enough to wear their clothes?" He was trying harder now to keep from laughing at his brother, who was clearly embarrassed at having his little tryst found out.

Loki seemed angry. Far angrier than he should be, Thor Thought. "It's none of your damned business, Thor."

"Come on! Tell me! I'd tell you if I had a hot new lady." the god of thunder chided.

At the same time, Thor made a startling realization spun from a joke. "Come now, brother it's not as if those pink frilly panties were _yours_." he jested, then pausing for a moment to contemplate that. Looking over at his blushing, stammering brother didn't help that thought, only confirmed it further.

"Oh my gods, Loki. They are yours, aren't they?" He needed to leave now before his dick picked up on the thought of Loki in those underwear, barely containing his cock, his black hair peeking out from underneath the fabric... _Yeah_ , Thor thought. _I should probably leave now._

Loki seemed to get more embarrassed, if that was even possible at this point, and made a move to get up before something dawned upon him. He kept those panties, his favorite to wear while he got off, in the bottom drawer of his dresser, in the furthermost part of the compartment. Had he left them out this time? Loki was positive he'd put them away, so how would Thor have seen them unless... _No..._ Loki thought. _He couldn't have been in my underwear drawer for_ that _reason, could he? Thor isn't like that, he's all nobility and honor, and other sickening stuff like that... could he really crave me as I crave him?_

Unbeknownst to Thor, Loki had always wanted his brother, as a brother should not, just the same as Thor had. Loki suspected that maybe there was reciprocation there, but he'd always figured maybe it was his imagination supplying subtext where he wanted there to be subtext.

He took a long swig of the Vodka straight out of the bottle instead of pouring it into his shot glass. Deciding then and there that he'd find out for sure if Thor wanted him, Loki sat closer to Thor, close enough to kiss him, but kept his smoldering gaze fixed on his brothers now confused eyes.

"Tell me, Thor... why were you in the drawer that housed my panties? I know where they were, so don't try lying to me." Loki sat with baited breath as Thor seemed to battle internally with himself.

The sharp peppermint smell of his brothers aftershave and his hot breath over his lips was too much for Thor. If he didn't stand up right now and tell Loki off for such an _absurd_ accusation, Thor knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from telling Loki how he felt when he looked into those piercing blue eyes.

"I..." Thor started, faltering in his haphazardly made up story. Now Thor was blushing and he knew Loki saw it because his infamous tricksy grin showed itself and Loki gently pushed Thor against the back of the couch and slowly slid his right leg over Thor's waist, effectively straddling him.

  
Thor blushed more. "Loki! What do you think you're doing?!"

"What's the matter, _brother?_ " Loki stressed the word. "The thought of me wearing those panties too much for your pride to handle? To embarrassing to think of your own brother wearing such a thing, how dishonoring, right?" pushing his face even closer to Thor's and raking his eyes over his tanned face, long blonde hair, and scruffy stubble. Gods, Thor couldn't handle that his breath smelled of peppermint too.

Loki lingered on the sight of Thor's lips, then got just close enough to brush against his own as he spoke. "No I don't think it's dishonoring per say, to think of me like that. I think it's _arousing_. Is it not?" A smirk playing across Loki's features, he took that moment to grind down on his brothers crotch, not hiding his enthusiasm in his face over what he found there, Thor whimpered and looked away from Loki.

He was sure Loki knew now, and was sure he was only taunting him before running off to tell everyone. That was what he thought before Loki ghosted his lips over his own, and promptly ground his ass down into Thor's straining cock, hard and heavy in the confines of his pants. Thor looked away slightly in shock of what was happening. Any second now he'd wake to a wet spot on his bed and an emptiness inside his heart.

As if to bring Thor back to the present and torture him even more, Loki leant to the side and trailing his lips over Thor's neck until he got to his earlobe, which he momentarily latched onto, drawing more sighs and whimpers out of his brother, he whispered into his ear. "Those arent the only slutty panties I own, you know, brother dear. In fact..." he ground down on Thors crotch again, harder this time, and not moving from that spot, he continued, "In fact, I'm wearing another pink pair right now. Not quite the same as the other ones... this one's a thong." Loki bit his bottom lip in mock-demure.

Thor couldn't take this passively anymore, he sunk his nails into Lokis hips and pulled him down again, grinding up into him. "Loki," his breathing was labored and he could barely get out the words without his voice cracking. "Gods, Loki, if you don't do something to me right now, I cannot tell you who I may kill in my rage."

"Oh, look at that, the mighty Thor has fallen under the spell of his own brother. How almost pitiful it is, hearing you beg. Have you always lusted after me, or do you just have a fetish for men wearing womens panties?" He said it as if it were such a deplorable kink but Loki's demanding grin was ever present and didn't look like he'd be able to wipe it off his face for a while. "Go ahead, Odinson. Touch me."

"Loki, if I start touching you, I won't be able to stop." The pleading look in Thor's eye's was asking for consent and Loki's smile beaming brighter down at him was all Thor needed as confirmation.

Loki intended to lean forward a bit so as to grind his cock against Thor's, and to tease him more. He didn't expect Thor to flip them over and turn them horizontally, laying them down on the couch. "Ooh, look at Thor taking the initiative. You really do want to fuck your own brother." Loki wrapped his legs around his waist, feeling the full weight of Thor's cock against his own, even through their pants.

Thor half-smiled down at his brother then sat back a bit. "If you don't want me, leave now and we can never speak of this again." His eyes lost a bit of their fire when he said that, that had always been his biggest fear. "If you do want me," he continued looking down at Loki with a pleading look, "take those pants off right now."

Losing his grin for only a moment to adopt a more serious expression, Loki sat up and kissed his brother with no amount of teasing, only pure emotion then pulled back and rested his hand on his brothers cheek. "Thor, you oaf. I've never wanted anything more." he went back to kissing Thor, and Thor responded in kind, pulling his brother closer to him and wrapping arms around him, silently vowing to never let this man go.

When Loki broke the kiss and sat up on his knees, and at the same time leaning back down on his back, Thor realized Loki no longer had pants on, and he didn't even see them lying around anywhere. Not that he was looking. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the provocative way Lokis hips were thrust up towards him and... _Oh, by the gods, Loki's fucking panties._

The soft pink, almost translucent fabric did nothing to hide Loki's flushed erection, resting up on his stomach, the head peeking over the brim of the underwear that were nearly too small for the man. The position left nothing to the imagination as Thor could even see the string of the garment in between those plush asscheeks under Loki's balls.

He would have been content with just that image to guide his hand while he was stowed away in his room the rest of his life. Instead, he sat with his back against the couch again and grabbed Loki's wrist, yanking him up to straddle him again. Loki smashed his lips into Thor's, kissing him like his life depended on it, dipping his tongue in Thor's mouth and letting him grind up against him again.

Thor lifted Loki up a bit with one arm, while he used the other to pull down his pants enough to set his cock free. Fisting one of his hand in his brothers hair, it was his turn to whisper in Loki's ear. "Loki, you're going to fuck yourself on my cock, and if you want any kind of lubrication, I suggest getting on your knees before I change my mind and just slam into you right now."

Loki visibly shook and moaned at Thor's boldness in speaking. Quickly slinking down in between Thor's legs, he looked up at his beautiful brother while he licked a long stroke up his engorged prick. He wrapped his fingers around it, his hand going slightly cold, and his fingertips blue. He could never help his inner frost giant coming out a bit when he was horny, it always happened, even when he was just masturbating. With a slight red glaze over his icy eyes, Loki took his brother in his mouth entirely.

Thor's grip immediately tightened in Loki's hair. He moaned and unconsciously thrust up into that heat. The dynamic of Loki's cold fingertips versus his warm mouth was the most arousing thing Thor had ever experienced.

Swiping his tongue all over Thor's cock as he sucked it down his throat, starring Thor dead in the eyes, his which started to really redden around the edges of his irises, Loki worked Thor's balls in his other hand gaining more delicious moans out of him.

His Jotun brother seemed to have no gag reflex at all, Thor could barely control his deep thrusts into Loki's throat, and he was amazed at how well Loki could take him, even though Thor was a very well-endowed man. Thor knew Loki's ass couldn't be nearly this welcoming and that thought made him even harder.

Using Loki's hair as a means of roughly pulling him back up on the couch, Thor moved Loki's thong string over to the left and before Loki could react, buried himself to the hilt in his brother.

  
Gasping out a strangled cry, Loki let his breathing catch up with him as he adjusted to being stretched so much. His arms were wrapped tightly around Thor's shoulders as if he were afraid to let go, lest he be completely lost in the sensations. It hurt, but Loki couldn't help loving the sting. Surely, his hole was bleeding from his brothers massive girth.

Thor could barely keep himself from fucking Loki silly, but the tiniest part of him wanted to wait until Loki was ready, he wanted to ruthlessly pound into him, but he didn't want to do any truly lasting damages. Only vaguely remembering his earlier words about Loki fucking himself with his cock, that was the only other thing stilling his hips. Pushing Loki's entire body back a bit and letting himself drop more, he propped up his arms behind his head and smirked at his little brother.

"Come now Loki, don't be shy. Ride me."

Loki seemed to try to comeback with a witty retort but all his tricksterness was gone replaced by an aching need to be fucked by his brother. He started to move slightly, still adapting to such an intrusion in his body. Thor noticed a trickle of red below Lokis caged balls and realizing he'd made him bleed was too much.

Completely abandoning what he said earlier, he flipped them back over and back lying horizontally on the couch and he pounded his brother for everything it was worth.

  
Nearly screaming out in pain that was slowly intermingling with more and more pleasure the more Thor grazed his prostate, a tear slipped from Loki's now fully red half-lidded eyes. The claws gripping at Thor's back grew colder. If it weren't for that telltale sign that Loki was so horny he lost his pale Aesir skin and began to turn cold and blue and wild-eyed, Thor might've slowed down a bit to ensure his brother was okay.

The moans didn't stop once Loki had grown used to Thor's cock, he clawed at his brother's back out of that same earlier desperation to just hold on, and he didn't notice that the rest of him was now fully blue, and would be cold to the touch if it weren't for his blood boiling in heat and arousal. His cock strained against the tight pink fabric of his thong aching to be released, he knew he could get off without ever having to touch himself if Thor kept doing that, and touching _that part_ inside of him.

Gods, the engulfing heat of Loki's ass was too much for Thor's senses to handle much longer. Feeling his arousal building, he met Loki's lips with his own, biting down on his bottom lip, enough to draw blood, and Loki doing the same in turn. They kept kissing until Thor felt Loki start to climax and the clenching muscles around him pulled him over the edge as well. Because of the size of Loki's cock relative to the size of his panties, he spilled nothing on his underwear and his cum shot across his stomach and chest, nearly making it up to his neck, while he felt his brothers seed filling him up.

Both of them panting heavily and barely being able to move, Thor took control of himself and slid out of Loki, rolling over onto the floor and pulling him on top of him.

He looked at his absolutely debauched little brother above him, who was limp with but a smile on his face. He was truly beautiful like this, absolutely spent because of Thor. A small part of him still feared he would wake up from this dream. Loki looked up at him with the redness of his eyes not receded at all, but his skin losing some of the blue paler.

"I love you, Thor." Loki blushed trying to find his words. "Not as we love Frigga, or you love the Allfather. I love you like a brother shouldn't, even an adopted one." His voice cracked and his eyes began to well up.

Thor cupped his face and pulled his head up for a kiss. "Hush, my dear brother- and brother you are, blood or not, I know what it is you are trying to say and..." If this was a dream, Thor never wanted to wake. "...I love you too." He smiled brighter than he felt he ever had looking down at Loki, now pale white again save for his fingertips.

Loki's mischievous grin returned. "Whether I am blood or not, you seemed to still want me _and_ my blood."

Thor's smile faltered as he remembered seeing the blood between Loki's legs, and he blushed remembering that that's what egged him on further. "Are you alright though? Please be alright. Can you heal yourself with your sorcery?"

"Look at Thor, the caring presence in his little brothers life." Loki teased him gently. "I can heal myself, of course, but I don't think I will. I want to feel your taking me for the first time for as long as I can." he smirked at Thor and licked his lips.

"Arent you just a little brat again? It seems my cock in you renders your silver tongue speechless. I'll have to do that more often." The Jotun laughed now and sat up, straddling Thor once again. They both noticed that most of Loki's seed was now all over Thor.

Thor's breathing hitched again when he saw it and he spoke with a low octave, a voice that sent chills down Loki's back.

"As a matter of fact, put your tongue back to work and lick me clean."

Loki's evil little grin returning, he leant down and began lapping himself up underneath Thor's belly button, and then he spoke with the sexiest voice Thor had ever heard.

"Why, yes of course, _sir_."


End file.
